


Sweetie

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Lucifer's Baby Sister [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sweetie

_You fell asleep in the car on the way home, your head against the window. Your hat had shifted to the side with the way that you were leaning. He chuckled and carried you to your room. It was Sunday night, so he needed to do laundry and pack your lunch for the following day._

_Shutting your door gently, he moved to the kitchen to take care of your lunch. A ham and cheese sandwich, pudding cup, juice box, and a piece of candy. It was your favorite lunch, right after pizzas and tacos._

_“Hello, Lucifer.” He stopped packing your lunch and turned._

Lucifer glared. “Father.”

Chuck chuckled and shook his head. “Still as angry as every.”

“Seeing as you just decided to show up in my home, _yes_. I’m angry.” He snarled, zipping up your lunch box and putting it in the fridge.

“I came to see my daughter.” He pointed out.

Shutting the fridge door, Lucifer looked at his father in disbelief. “She’s five! Now you care to come see her?” He spat.

Chuck’s smile dropped. “I have been doing very important things, and I have been watching the two of you.”

* * *

You woke up to yelling from down stairs. Slipping out of bed, you hurried down to see what was going on. Lucifer was yelling at some guy with a beard. “Daddy?” You asked. “What’s wrong?” You’d never seen him so angry.

Lucifer looked to you and calmed down slightly. “Nothing. Are you hungry?” You nodded slightly. “Alright, go change into your pajamas and I’ll make you a snack.” Your eyes shot to the other man before you ran back upstairs to quickly change.

* * *

“She calls you ’ _daddy_ ’?” Chuck asked, hands on his hips. He followed Lucifer to the kitchen and watched him move around. He grabbed a kids’ plate with the planets on it and a small cup to match.

“Well, seeing as I’m the closest thing she has to a father.”

Chuck clenched his jaw. “I am her father!”

Lucifer turned on him, his eyes flashing red. “She knows she is God’s daughter, she knows that I am her big brother, I have not kept that from her. I have been completely honest.” He snapped. “She calls me that, and I’m fine with that. I am the one who helped her with teething. I’m the one who knows how she likes her sandwiches. I’m the one who knows her favorite football team.”

“That doesn’t make you her father.”

“Makes me a better one than you.”

* * *

After you’d changed into your favorite pajamas, you put your hat back on (a habit that Lucifer hated), and ran down stairs. You came to a stop in the kitchen. “Can I help?” You asked.

Lucifer looked down at you and pulled the cap from your head. “I need to brush those braids out of your hair while you eat.” He smiled at you. “I’ve got everything. Go sit at the table.”

Nodding you turned and looked up at Chuck. “You’re hairy.” You mumbled before moving to the table.

Chuck glared at Lucifer as he walked by with a smirk. He sat your plate and juice in front of you before starting to get the two French braids from your hair. Chuck sat at the chair diagonally from your right, smiling at you. “Do you know who I am?”

You glanced at him, chewing a grape. “No.” You told him simply.

“I’m your father.” He grinned, expecting a warm welcome. Instead, you simply stared at him. “I’m your real father, sweetie.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” You scrunched your nose.

Lucifer chuckled, letting Chuck dig his own hole. “I’ll be right back. I need to get your brush.” He told you.

“Lucifer said he’s told you about me.”

You nodded. “Daddy told me what happened. That mommy was a human, and she was killed. You left me with him, and he’s taken care of me sense.”

Chuck nodded. “I’d prefer if you’d call him Lucifer, not Daddy. He’s not your father.”

“Why would I listen to you?” You asked, and Chuck knew she had Lucifer’s temper.

* * *

Lucifer was walking back down stairs, detangling spray and brush in hand, when out of nowhere, a loud clap of thunder boomed. It had been perfectly clear all day. The house got brighter for a moment when lightening lit up the sky. It seemed to be getting worse by the second. He rushed into the dining room to see you glaring at Chuck. “Y/N?” He asked, wondering what Chuck had said.

Almost instantly, the weather cleared when you looked over at Lucifer and smiled. “Just telling him I won’t listen to him.”


End file.
